


Behold The Power of an Angel

by lavendersblossoming



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon Sex, Egg Laying, Eggs, M/M, Mating, Mating Press, Non-Human Genitalia, Oviposition, Stabbing, Weapons Kink, woundfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendersblossoming/pseuds/lavendersblossoming
Summary: Nero gets turned on by Credo stabbing him in the gut.
Relationships: Credo/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 23





	Behold The Power of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that one Buster move that Nero does against a Bianco Angelo. I don't remember if the weapon Credo throws at Nero during his boss battle was a sword or a lance but let's pretend that it's a lance for the sake of this fic.
> 
> Also this title is so dumb. I've had that voice line stuck in my head for the past few days. Been trying to figure out how to grab Credo's weapon from him and yeet it right back at him but I suck at Devil May Cry so hard, yet I play Son of Sparda mode anyway because I hate myself lol

Swords clashed on swords as Nero danced around the angelic Credo on the battlefield. The morning sun cast yellow light on the waters outside the Order’s base of operations.

“You don’t have to do this,” Nero gasped. He deflected a hit from Credo’s sword. “I don’t want to fight you! I love you!”

Credo snatched Nero by the hood of his blue jacket, but the wearer escaped his grasp. “Empty words,” the knight spat, tossing the jacket aside. He summoned a gold spear and flung it, impaling Nero through the torso, right below the ribcage. “Empty words for a damned creature such as you.”

Nero choked and sputtered as blood dripped out of his mouth. “Please-!” Credo threw the lance back and forth, shifting it inside Nero in a jerking motion. The younger knight let out a quick moan as his arms went limp and his head tilted back. The feeling was _heavenly._

“You won’t go any farther,” Credo said, twisting the lance and thrusting it back and forth through the wound. “For you to survive this, you must not be human! You are the enemy!”

Nero bit his bottom lip as he moved his demonic arm to cover his crotch. His member pushed up against his pants, straining and leaking fluids. He put his other hand on the lance and pulled it into him lazily. “Credo… _keep going.”_

“Y-You’re disgusting,” the elder said, looking away, but he gave the lance another push. This wasn't the plan, but Credo wasn't going to let this opportunity slip through his fingers. Nero’s body shook on the weapon, and blood dripped onto the stone platform they fought on. “You’ve been corrupted.”

“And look at you,” Nero breathed. “With wings and horns and claws… Is that not corruption?”

“I am an _angel,”_ Credo snarled. His cheeks were hot, and if he were in his human form, he would surely be blushing brightly. He pulled the lance almost all the way out of Nero, then forced it inside him all the way to the hilt.

Nero let out a loud moan, throwing his head back. His crotch was stained with fluids, and he fiddled with his belt buckle. “Credo, please, _please…_ I need you,” he said, his pallid face now a rosy red. “Only the touch of an angel could purify me…”

Credo stepped forward and pushed the lance back, driving it into the ground with Nero still impaled on it. His eyes flitted back and forth from Nero’s face to his crotch. “Only an angel, huh?” He carefully unbuckled Nero’s belt, then tore the whole garment off, letting the young man fall to the ground.

Shuddering, Nero slipped his red and blue inhuman hand to his hardening member, rubbing his thumb along the length of it. “I-I’m all yours,” he whimpered.

Credo reached out and held Nero’s cock with him, wrapping his own claws around the Devil Bringer, and grabbed the lance with other hand. He pulled Nero back up with it and pushed the blade back and forth into him, while also sliding his hand back and forth along Nero’s member.

The younger knight’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and his cute pink tongue lolled out, dripping saliva onto his ribbed wool red top. It was improper for Nero to not wear the white garb of the Order. He wanted to stand out and had dyed his uniform red and blue, though this was before he developed the hellish right hand that he displayed.

 _“Ugh… Credo…”_ Nero cried. He put his other hand on the lance and rolled his hips along with it, bucking into the elder knight’s hand. “Please, _please…!_ I need you inside me…!”

“You’re disgusting,” Credo repeated, this time with more conviction in his breath, but the begging nagged at him. His eyes, half-lidded, stared at the young man’s cock in hand. Its tip was leaking everywhere onto the damned hand. Credo thrust the lance into the ground, flinging Nero back with it.

The knight knelt down and held the younger’s hips up. Credo’s claws danced to Nero’s thighs, pressing into the soft, pale flesh. If he were to apply any more pressure, the boy would surely bleed. With one hand, Credo stimulated his own parts, letting his leathery plum cock emerge. Its tip was already dripping with golden ichor. He pressed his thumb to the tip and rubbed the precum all over his cock, then nudged at Nero’s entrance.

Credo took a deep breath at the damned, unholy, possessed young knight before him. What had Nero _done_ to be corrupted like this? ...No matter. Credo was going to fix him. He bucked his hips forward, not even preparing Nero for the intrusion of his cock. With the movement, his claws dug into the other’s thighs and drew blood. Nero shuddered and grabbed the golden lance, pulling it out of the stone below him, and lazily pumped it in his wound, back and forth.

The knight’s hips moved in tandem with Nero’s pull of the lance at first, slow and methodical. He would pull his cock nearly all the way out of Nero, then press it all in, inch by inch. He knelt over, close enough so his cheek was to the lance’s side. He stared down into Nero’s baby blue eyes, then kissed the golden metal.

Nero threw his head back and shuddered at the sight. Credo’s tongue danced along the lance, licking down to the base of where it had impaled the corrupt young man, and flicked back the flesh. As he bucked into Nero, he lapped at his wound.

“Please…” Nero breathed. He put his hands on Credo’s head, weaving his fingers through the white feathers. He held his demon hand on one of the horns, pulling his elder close. “I need you!”

Credo picked up the pace and sat upright, breaking Nero’s hold on him. He pumped faster. With the back of his hand, he wiped the blood from his face, then held up Nero’s waist. The young knight’s mouth was wide open and his head tilted back as he moaned and his chest heaved.

Something rode along the shaft of Credo’s cock, something oblong and smooth. He grunted as his muscles contracted, pushing the orb through the passageway. “This…” he moaned. _“This is what will purify you.”_

He forced the egg inside Nero, landing deep and heavy within. Nero’s legs curled around Credo’s waist and he bucked his hips upwards. _“I need more,”_ he begged. _“I need to be pure, Credo! Please!”_

Credo’s pace quickened as he felt more eggs pile at the back of his cock. He ran his claws up Nero’s legs and held his calves, then pressed the boy’s legs next to his head. Summoning two more gold lances, he impaled both of Nero’s legs into the ground, forcing his ass into the air. He couldn’t resist scratching up the sides of Nero’s legs, drawing blood that stained the ground beneath them.

Screaming, Nero gasped and held his hands on Credo’s. _“Please, more!”_ A hand went to his stomach as he saw two lumps up against his skin. He pressed on it, feeling Credo’s cock stuffed all the way inside him, and the egg embedded next to it.

The sensation of Nero’s soft fingertips playing with him through his stomach made Credo gasp. He pumped in and out of his inferior knight, sliding the eggs out of his cock and implanting them deep within the boy’s stomach. Soon, the flesh stretched, accommodating the new intrusions.

Below him, Nero was a mess. He moaned and groaned. One hand slid up his shirt, fingering the healing stab wound from the discarded lance, and the other tempted Credo to embed more and more eggs into him.

After the sixth egg made its way inside, Credo felt his stomach empty. He gave one last thrust and gasped, letting a gush of fluids fill Nero and cushion the eggs. His Angelo appearance dissipated, leaving him in his human form. Credo’s red-brown hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. He stepped back, letting Nero’s hips fall to the ground. The golden lances disappeared into wisps of light, allowing Nero’s legs to fall forward.

The young knight panted and heaved as his wounds healed. He stared up at Credo with hazy, loving eyes and a face dusted with a powdery blush. His rear hole leaked golden ichorous ejaculate, and his stomach bulged with half a dozen angelic eggs. Nero’s eyes shut and he smacked his lips. “I see it now,” he muttered, letting his demon hand press his stomach and shift the eggs inside him. “Thank you.” Nero’s head fell over to the side with a limp as he lost consciousness.

Credo grabbed Nero’s jacket and wrapped up the young man in it. The knight held him to his chest, in awe at the sight of how lovely and peaceful Nero looked with his face in Credo’s chest. He entered the headquarters of the Order, where Agnus and Kyrie were already sitting at a table and waiting. Next to them were a few tables with several of Agnus’ dead experimental demons.

“That took long enough!” Kyrie pouted. She walked over to her brother with the sleeping knight and examined Nero’s stomach full of eggs. “Wow, you got him to do it already?”

“I’m surprised as much as you,” Credo said as he lay Nero down on a cushioned table. “I would not have guessed that getting stabbed was a turn-on, but _he_ was the one who came onto _me.”_

“He fell r-r-right into our hands,” Agnus said. He examined Nero’s hole and stomach. “Oh, N-N-Nero will make a nice brood, won’t he?”

“And with whatever demon blood is in his veins, they’ll sure to be something special,” Credo agreed. He sat down next to Nero’s slumbering body and ran his hands through the younger knight’s feathery-soft hair. Nero leaned into it and pulled his coat around him tighter. “I’m glad I was the one chosen to breed him.”


End file.
